Radio frequency identification (RFID) stickers or tags use radio frequency to transmit data to an RFID reader. The RFID sticker can be used for payments at a merchant that has point of sale terminals that accept these contactless devices. The RFID sticker can be affixed to a device, such as a mobile phone. When the customer desires to use the RFID sticker to complete a transaction, the customer brings the RFID sticker within a certain proximity of a point of sale terminal. The point of sale terminal can read the RFID sticker and process the transaction using the payment information supplied by the RFID sticker.
Using RFID stickers can cause security issues with the customer's sensitive account information. A third party can use an RFID reader to obtain account information from an unsuspecting customer having an RFID sticker. The third party with the appropriate RFID reader can possibly obtain this account information by merely passing a customer's RFID sticker while walking on the sidewalk. As a result, it is desirable to implement security features that can prevent the unauthorized use of a customer's account information from an RFID sticker.